


So Close To Me

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal Son related so this is what I've decided on:Send me a paring, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc) and a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble (100 words) for you!Prompt sent from @bibright via tumblr:a very prodigal valentines: how's about some extra spicy Malcolm/Delaney?? would love to see a take on valentine's day between these two!
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Alan Delaney
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	So Close To Me

"Malcolm, I wasn't expecting you." He shut the door to his faculty quarters. "How did you-?" 

"I picked the lock. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to give you your Valentine's day gift." 

"A gift?" 

Malcolm stood, slipping his slacks and briefs down, pushing the professor gently till he laid on his bed. He straddled his waist and pulled the professor's hand to his ass to feel his puckered hole already wet and stretched for him. The hitch in the man's breath alone was a gift of its own. 

"Oh Malcolm, you really are too good to me." 


End file.
